1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a unit support structure of an endoscopic light source apparatus, for supporting an unit disposed in an endoscopic light source apparatus on a chassis of the light source apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When the digestive organs are to be checked by using an endoscope, air must be supplied into the body cavity during the check. Usually, pressurized air for this purpose is supplied from an air supply pump unit which is incorporated into a light source apparatus.
Air supply pump units include those of the diaphragm type and the piston type. In both of the types, as shown in FIG. 12, legs 91 which are made of vibration proof rubber and which are attached to a lower face are fixed to a chassis 92 of a light source apparatus by means of screws.
During operation, however, vibration of about 50 to 60 hertz is generated, in air supply pump units of both the diaphragm type and the piston type. The vibration-proof property of vibration proof rubber in the tension and compression directions has no effect on such low-frequency vibration.
Therefore, low-frequency vibration generated in an air supply pump unit is transmitted to the chassis 92 of the light source apparatus through the legs 91. This may produce a problem in that chip devices fall off from a control circuit unit disposed in the light source apparatus. Furthermore, there is a case where fixing screws for the legs 91 are loosened by vibration.